The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum plant, botanically known as Antirrhinum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Keianpinetum’.
The new Antirrhinum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Katori-shi, Chiba-ken, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering potted Antirrhinum plants with unique and attractive flower coloration.
The new Antirrhinum plant originated from a cross-pollination in Katori-shi, Chiba-ken, Japan in October, 2008 of Antirrhinum hybrida ‘Keianmilkwam’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,087, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Antirrhinum hybrida identified as code number J05-1M, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Antirrhinum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Katori-shi, Chiba-ken, Japan in April, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Antirrhinum plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Katori-shi, Chiba-ken, Japan since April, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Antirrhinum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.